A's Lair
thumb|250px A's Lair es la base de operaciones "A". Es donde "A" iría a pensar en planes, enviar textos, crear mensajes, y encontrar maneras de torturar a las niñas. Localizaciones *Lost Woods Resort (Habitación 2) - pre-temporada 1 a la temporada 2 *Edificio de apartamentos en Mayflower Hill (Sala A) - Temporada 3 (The Kahn Game - Dead to Me) *Un RV alquilado - Temporada 3 a Temporada 4 (Will The Circle Be Unbroken? - Algún tiempo después de 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e) *Un edificio de apartamentos - Temporada 5 (Miss Me x 100 - en adelante) *Sótano de Campbell Barn - (desconocido cuánto tiempo, pero detuvo su uso después de Welcome to the Dollhouse) *A's Dollhouse - (desconocido cuánto tiempo, pero se detuvo su uso después de Game On, Charles) *Una guarida donde "A" y Red Coat se unieron en FrAmed *El Grupo Carissimi (ocasionalmente) Serie |-|Temporada 2= UnmAsked En el final de la temporada 2, se revela que se encuentra en la Sala 2 de Lost Woods Resort. La sala contiene fotos, recortes de periódicos y muñecas parecidas a las niñas y Alison. Hay un agujero en la pared detrás de un marco para que "A" pudiera ver Alison en la habitación 1 al lado. Aquí es donde Spencer calcula que Mona es "A", debido a la envoltura de goma y suéteres de cachemira. También es donde Mona se revela a ser "A" y golpea a Spencer. |-|Temporada 3= It Happened 'That Night' En el estreno de la Temporada 3, se revela que cuando las chicas volvieron a la guarida la mañana después de la bola de mascarada, la habitación estaba vacía. No se lo contaron a Emily hasta 5 meses después. Durante estos meses, Spencer había estado visitando la sala vacía para crear una representación en 3D generada por ordenador de la forma en que lo había sido cuando la vio por primera vez The Remains of the "A" El nuevo "A" busca un nuevo lugar para crear su guarida cuando rodea un anuncio clasificado para una habitación en alquiler. The Kahn Game Al final, "A" alquila el apartamento (Sala A). What Lies Beneath "A" se mueve al final. The Lady Killer La nueva guarida, completa con todas las fotos y parafernalia tomadas de la guarida de Mona Lost Wood, se revela cuando Mona es visto hablando con el nuevo "A." Dead to Me Se revela como apartamento A en un bloque de apartamentos en Mayflower Hill. Spencer encuentra la segunda guarida, pero "A" se ha dado cuenta de que los Mentirosos ahora tienen la llave, y se ha reubicado, dejando la habitación vacía. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? "A" se ve mirando un cartel de Carnaval de Rosewood en Rosewood Town Center, luego "A" cierra el portátil y "A" se ve abrir las persianas de una casa móvil y luego conducir a lo largo de Rosewood. A DAngerous GAme Vemos dos (ahora antiguos) miembros de la "A-Team", Mona y Spencer en el escondite móvil de "A". |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e La guarida de A es todavía un RV móvil y Mona lleva a los cuatro mentirosos allí. Ella y Hanna lo ocultan más tarde, pero Toby la lleva a A a cambio de información sobre la muerte de su madre. La viuda negra se ve más tarde en el RV. Bring Down the Hoe Red Coat (CeCe) está allí hablando con alguien y esperando que lleguen y ella dice que no volverá a Rosewood. '''Now You See Me, Now You Don't Red Coat (Alison) lleva a Spencer a un apartamento. Esta no es la guarida de A. Es sólo una habitación utilizada por Ezra para investigar a Alison por su libro. Navegación Categoría:Guaridas de A Categoría:Residencias Privadas Categoría:Lugares en Rosewood